


Stubbornness issues

by Tails89



Series: Prompt Warmups [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tails89/pseuds/Tails89
Summary: Stiles is hurt. Derek is concerned. But all will be right.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Prompt Warmups [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/935589
Kudos: 99
Collections: Sterek Goodness





	Stubbornness issues

Stiles shifts on the couch with a wince, fingers reaching for the mug sitting on the coffee table. Derek sits beside him, his gaze calculating, and makes absolutely no offer to help. Instead, he just watches as Stiles makes another attempt to reach his drink, a soft noise escaping when he twists too far forward.

Derek gives in. His boyfriend looks miserable and in pain, and Derek finds himself unable to stand by and do nothing, just to make a point. The werewolf leans forward, barely jostling the feet in his lap and snatches up the mug, handing it to Stiles.

“You put that there on purpose,” Stiles accuses around a mouthful of hot chocolate.

“Maybe,” Derek shrugs and sips his own drink. “And maybe, if you’d gone to the doctor like I suggested, you wouldn’t be in as much pain right now.”

“I don’t need a doctor,” Stiles whines. “Just gimme some of that werewolf pain mojo and I’ll be sweet.” He rests his mug in his lap. He knows that if he puts it on the coffee table, he won’t be able to reach it again. Derek’s still watching him with a frown, his bushy eyebrows drawn together.

“C’mon babe, yeah it hurts, but I’ll heal.” Stiles wiggles his toes against Derek’s thigh digging in to the ticklish part until the werewolf sighs.

“I honestly don’t understand,” Derek says, wrapping his hands around Stiles’ feet to keep them still. “You’re the only member of the pack who can’t heal and yet you have _the_ most cavalier attitude towards injury.”

“Uh, I can heal just fine,” Stiles tells him. He scratches at his nose and sniffs. “I just take a bit longer than the rest of you.” His nose twitches. “Shit, I’m gonna-. Derek-“

Lightning fast, the werewolf’s hand sneaks under the material of Stiles’ shirt to rest above his hip. Dark lines trace up the back of his wrist as a sneeze bursts out of the younger man. Even with the pain drain, Stiles groans before the sharp throb in his chest finally dulls down to discomfort rather than pain and he can relax again. “Thanks.” He sinks against the cushions, letting his head fall back. Somehow, he managed to keep hold of the mug of hot chocolate. Stiles places the mug on the floor rather than reaching for the table.

Derek’s hand stays put whiles Stiles shifts and tries to get comfortable again. The black lines have faded to nothing, but his thumb continues to rub small circles into his skin. “Stiles-“

Stiles lifts his head. “I’m not going to the doctor.”

“Stiles, you could have broken ribs.”

“Yeah, and you know what doctors do for broken ribs?” Stiles struggles to up, but gentle pressure from Derek stops him. “Nothing. Nada. Zilch. Maybe an x-ray? Some painkillers, then they send you on home.” He wraps long fingers around the hand above his hip and squeezes reassuringly. “I really am okay. I’m just against anything that requires moving right now.”

“I- Are you sure?” Derek knows that Stiles generally has a pretty good grasp of his own limits. He trusts his boyfriend’s judgement, so he decides to let it go.

“I’m sure.” Stiles stretches out his legs. “I just need to take it easy for a couple of days, chill on the couch, complain-“

Derek snorts. “So, nothing will change.”

“Dude!” Stiles’ mouth drops open, “ _dude._ ” It opens and shuts a few times. “ _Dude!_ The love of your life is gravely injured and does not deserve your… your _sass!”_

“I’m sorry, you’re right.” Derek rolls his eyes fondly. “I’ll just go then.”

He makes to push Stiles’ feet out of his lap, grinning with the other man reaches out with a cry of, “No! I need your magic fingers.”

“The love of your life does not appreciate being used for his werewolf powers,” Derek teases. “But I’ll stay… this time.” He waits until Stiles resettles his legs. “Maybe I’ll text your Dad, tell him what you’ve been up to.”

“You are evil Derek Hale,” Stiles groans. “You’re lucky I love you.”

“Yeah, I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> Bringing all my fics across from Tumblr so that they're all in the same place.


End file.
